The 12 Days of Snoggletog
by MelMuff
Summary: A parody of "The 12 Days of Christmas" from the movie and TV series of "How To Train Your Dragon". Since their holiday tradition is Snoggletog, this is called "The 12 Days of Snoggletog". Enjoy!


On the 1st day of Snoggletog  
Ruffnut gave to me  
Tuffnut in a Loki tree

On the 2nd day of Snoggletog  
Gobber forged for me  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut hanging in a Loki tree

On the 3rd day of Snoggletog  
Johann traded me  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut sleeping in a Loki tree

On the 4th day of Snoggletog  
Astrid gave to me  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut still sleeping in that tree

On the 5th day of Snoggletog  
Snotlout sold me  
5 Gronckle eggs ***KABOOM!*** (eggs explode)  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut waking up in Loki tree

On the 6th day of Snoggletog  
Alvin gave to me  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut yawning in a Loki tree

On the 7th day of Snoggletog  
Dagur gave to me  
7 Skrills a-skrilling  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut stretching in a Loki tree

On the 8th day of Snoggletog  
Drago gave to me  
8 captured dragons  
7 Skrills a-skrilling  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut realizing he's in a tree

On the 9th day of Snoggletog  
Stoick & Valka gave to me  
9 dancing lessons  
8 captured dragons  
7 Skrills a-skrillings  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut laughing with glee

On the 10th day of Snoggletog  
Eret gave to me  
10 dragon trapping tips  
9 dancing lessons  
8 captured dragons  
7 Skrills a-skrillings  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut struggling to get free

On the 11th day of Snoggletog  
Hiccup & Toothless gave to me  
11 flying lessons  
10 dragon trapping tips  
9 dancing lessons  
8 captured dragons  
7 Skrills a-skrillings  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut suddenly needing to pee

On the 12th day of Snoggletog  
Fishlegs gave to me  
12 origami dragons  
11 flying lessons  
10 dragon trapping tips  
9 dancing lessons  
8 captured dragons  
7 Skrills a-skrillings  
6 Whispering Death hatchlings  
5 Gronckle eggs  
4 mugs of Yaknog  
3 breast hats  
2 Gronckle Iron earrings  
And Tuffnut stuck in a Loki tree

 _ **Concept:** March 2013_  
 _ **Completion Date:** Fri. Dec. 25/15  
_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I hope you enjoy this parody. Normally I write filks, which are like parodies but they are not funny at all unless by accident. This one though I really did put in a lot of effort and tried to make it funny. I wasn't sure if I succeeded but the comments I have been getting so far make it seem like I succeeded after all. If so then I am proud of myself because I am truly no comedian and I'm usually only funny by accident. I have done 3 other versions of this song so it's been awhile since I have attempted to write another one. I got the idea to write this back in March 2013 but it wasn't the right season to work on it and I didn't feel like I had enough material to work with at the time so I purposely put this on the back burner to work on it later. When Christmas season came around in 2013, I made the decision to wait even longer until after the 2nd movie came out in 2014 and then I forgot all about this project. I finally did remember to begin working on Dec. 25, 2014 and, over the past year, I worked slowly on it bit by bit. I mostly put most of an effort to finish it in the month before it was finished. Usually I don't take so long so write songs. I can get them done in less than a day but this one got delayed because I didn't feel like rushing it, sometimes I was too busy too and other times I was too lazy. Anyway, I'm glad that I was at least able to get it done in time on Christmas Day 2015.

 _ **Reference:**_

Now to explain the lyrics. Usually when I do my own version to "The 12 Days of Christmas", I brainstorm different ideas for each character. For example, for Hiccup I had flying suits, Inferno, blueprints to his funky inventions, etc. Then I try to see where it would fit in the song. So for the 1st verse, I originally gave it to Snotlout and Hookfang but I forgot the verse and didn't keep it in the original draft. After some more thought, I wanted to keep in theme with the "pear tree" in the original song so then I remembered the episode where they are trying to find more Night Furies and they mention that the wood from the false Night Fury is from a Loki Tree that can only be found on Outcast Island. Then I remembered the episode where Tuffnut is stuck in the tree with a forest fire coming near him and Torch comes back. So I combined those two elements and added Ruffnut putting her own brother in the tree because they like to pull pranks and cause mischief to each other as well as other people. I also wanted to try something a bit different by changing the 1st verse slightly instead of keeping it the same throughout the whole song. Usually I would have done that but not in this time. For the 2nd verse, I gave it to Gobber and the 2 earrings he made out of Gronckle Iron, which is in one of the episodes of the TV series of HTTYD. The 3rd verse proved to be the hardest. Originally I had "Fishlegs giving 3 stats on dragons" but for the longest time I found it too boring and didn't like it so about a week before I finished this, I scraped that verse and left it to be finished last. If I couldn't find anything suitable then I was going to put "Heather giving 3 experiments" or "Razorwhip quills". Finally, around 10:30 or 11:00 PM on Christmas Day in 2015, on my way home from vising my opa (grandfather), the idea hit me and I remembered the part where Stoick gives Hiccup his helmet made from his mother's breastplate and I got the idea to put in Johann trading for it. It was the perfect verse to finish this song so the verse is "3 breast hats". The 4th verse was one of the easiest. I gave it to Astrid and her infamous Yaknog from the mini movie "Gift of the Night Fury". The 5th verse was Gronckle Eggs, also Astrid's doing from "Gift of the Night Fury". We all know they explode. LOL I was leaning on putting Astrid or Fishlegs because they were Meatlug's eggs and it was Astrid who tried to come up with a new Snoggletog tradition by putting them in people's houses but then I remembered the episode where Snotlout sells people the Changewing eggs passing them off as rocks of good fortune so I combined it with that and made it so Snotlout is selling you Gronckle Eggs. I was tempted to put "KABOOM" in brackets but I think it's pretty obvious that they will explode. The 6th verse was one of the verses I did near the end and gave it to Alvin the Treacherous. Originally I had him give Screaming Deaths but he cannot give 6 of them because only 1 of them is born every 100 years so I changed it to 6 Whispering Death hatchlings instead as there is the episode where they leave the Whispering Death eggs in the caverns under Berk. The 7th verse was by far the easiest. Dagur the Deranged giving Skrills a-skrilling and 7 was the perfect number is it easily fell together. I also got the verse from the episode where a Skrill was introduced and Tuffnut had to infiltrate the villain's stronghold and he had to create poetry for Dagur's amusement and that verse was in one of his poems. The 8th verse I reserved for Drago because of a theme I unknowingly followed. In the other versions of this song that I wrote for "ReBoot" and "Inuyasha", I seemed to give the 8th verse to the dastardly villain so I decided to stick with that theme. And I couldn't think of anything else for him except captured dragons. He probably wouldn't give him but lets just pretend that he would. For the 9th verse, I'm not sure how that happened but I somehow combined Stoick and Valka to give dancing lessons like how they sing and dance in the HTTYD2 movie. The 10 verse was the 2nd last one I completed. In the end, I gave it to Eret. I'm still not happy with how it came out but I couldn't think of anything better and I really had a hard time to come up with what Eret would give you. It was either "gorgeous smiles" or "dragon trapping tips" and with the rhyming scheme I had going, "tips" rhymed a bit better with "lessons" and "dragons" than the word "smiles". The 11th verse and 12th verses were originally reversed. Usually with the two other versions I have written in the past, I saved my fav character for last and it was the same for this one but while going home in the car, I was softly singing the verses but instead of hearing "12 flying lessons", my mom heard "12 origami dragons" and no matter how much I tried to fight it, that idea stuck and was suited for the 12th verse than any other one so I had to change move "flying lessons" to the 11th verse and the 12th verse became origami dragons. I combined 2 characters again with Hiccup and Toothless giving "flying lessons". Hiccup would have been easy to do by himself but I had trouble brainstorming what Toothless would give so combining them seemed like a good idea and "flying lessons" seems like the best fit. As for the 12th verse, I just wasn't sure who would give "origami dragons" since it's not in any of the movies or TV series so I was thinking of either Eret or Fishlegs but after coming up with the 10th verse and having taken Fishlegs out of the 3rd verse, I gave the 12th verse to him instead and "origami dragons" would be more of his style anyway. As for the other dragons, originally I was going to pair up each dragon like Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf & Belch, etc. with their respective riders but it was proving to be too difficult so in the end, I decided to keep only Toothless because he is the main dragon. I hope that okay. I'm sorry for not putting in the other dragons in the song but I do like how the song came out without them. With the exception of the 10th verse, since I'm still not too happy with it and would like to change it, I do love how the rest of this song turned out and I hope you enjoy singing it. Sorry for the long explanation but when it comes to songs like this, I do like to explain each verse and how it came to be.


End file.
